


Our First Planet

by fvandomtrvsh



Series: Adventures in Space [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alien AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, alien! ava, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: The Waverider crew explores a new planet and meet an interesting alien.





	Our First Planet

“Hey, Captain,” Ray greeted, approaching the pilot seat, “think you could get us a planet soon?”

“I'm just the pilot. Gideon is the navigator here,” Sara said, turning around in her chair. “I'm not even piloting right now. I was just watching.”

The human-like hologram of Gideon appeared right next to Ray, only startling him a little. “We’ll be approaching Xestroil in an hour. My information is outdated, but I'll be able to provide better one when we get closer.”

Ray smiled. “Thanks, Gideon. So, can we land, Captain? We want to do some exploring. It's getting a little… uh… difficult…”

Sara grimaced, thinking about the number of small disagreements she had had to interfere with in the past week.“Yeah, I know. Sure, I need to stretch my legs.”

Ray beamed and sprinted away to go inform the others of the news. Sara smiled to herself, turning around to watch the beautiful view of the universe in front of her. 

“So, what do we know about this planet, Gideon?”

“Xestroil is what you would call a rainforest planet. According to my records the planet hasn't been colonized and it's only inhabitants are the native fauna and flora. My information is outdated and not extensive, Captain Lance. I advise against landing.”

Sara moved the chair around lazily, head tilted back against the chair as she looked up at the AI. “That's really vague, Gideon, but I can't not land. We've been cooped up here for too long, if we don't have something to do soon, Mick might kill someone.”

“I cannot be certain of the kind of dangers you may encounter, Captain. I cannot send the princess into a dangerous unknown planet.”

“The princess can choose for herself, thank you,” Ava said, entering the bridge. Sara immediately smiled at the sight of Ava's pink skin on the tight jeans and white t shirt. “And I share your concerns, but I don't want any murders either and I just saw Zari and Charlie fighting over a cookie in the kitchen.”

Sara pulled Ava onto her lap the second she stepped close enough for Sara to grab her. Ava barely flinched, more than used to it by now. Sara pressed a kiss to Ava's jaw, nuzzling the smooth and hot skin there. Ava was getting more and more comfortable walking around the ship without her necklace on. It probably helped that she could basically talk to Sara telepathically that way and send her words without having to yell around the ship. Sara tightened her arms around Ava's waist, trailing a path of kisses from Ava's jaw to her collarbone. 

_ “Sara.” _

Sara smiled against Ava's skin as Ava's voice echoed inside her head as a warning. Ava was getting better at the telepathy thing with each passing day and Sara loved her new found ability. Sara kissed a particularly sensitive spot under Ava's ear before throwing an innocent look up at her girlfriend. 

“What?”

“You know what,” Ava mumbled, grabbing Sara's face so she could kiss her properly. 

Sara smirked against her lips, deepening the kiss with gusto, letting herself get lost in her girlfriend's warmth. Ava's skin was a few degrees hotter than humans in this form, and Sara was quickly finding herself even more addicted to touching Ava than before. She slipped a hand under Ava's shirt, tracing the markings on her back with gentle fingers. They didn't feel any different from the rest of her skin, but she had spent hours memorizing the patterns and knew exactly where they would be. Ava made a soft sound, her hand coming up to tangle in Sara's hair and pull her even closer. 

“Princess, Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've picked up a distress signal coming from the planet,” Gideon said, somehow sounding apologetic. 

Sara groaned when Ava immediately pulled away from the kiss. “Nooo!”

“A distress signal?”

“Yes, it's very faint and broken, but I can tell it came from a Vreerkoian ship.” 

“Hey, that's your planet!”

Ava nodded, a serious look on her face. “We have to see what that's about. Gideon, how long till we can land?”

“Twenty minutes, Princess.”

“All right, up you go,” Sara said, pushing Ava out of her lap. “As much as I love having you in my lap, I need focus if I'm gonna land this thing.”

Ava stood up slowly. “Land? You want to…”

“I'm the captain and the pilot, aren't I?” Sara grinned. “It'll be fine; Gideon will help me out. You should go get the rest of the crew. It might get bumpy.”

Ava looked uncertain, but shook her head and headed towards the corridor. 

“All right, Gideon, let's land this ship!”

 

                            --

Ava stepped out of the ship with her heart hammering in her chest. The landing hadn't been as smooth as it could have been and adrenaline mixed with anxiety made her almost tremble. She was about to venture into an unknown planet to try and rescue a possible Vreerkoian. It all felt very surreal, like she was living inside a sci-fi book. She felt a sudden pressure against her back and turned to find Sara peering encouragingly at her. 

“Go on, princess,” Sara said with a small smirk. 

Ava's lips twitched up and she took a deep breath before she  walked deeper into the planet. Her first impression of it was ‘bright.’ The ground was a dark orange grass; the leaves a mix of yellow, red, and pink with bright blue flowers in a few places. 

“The distress signal came from 30 feet to the left!” Ray said with barely contained excitement. “I can't believe we're standing on another planet right now!”

Nate high fived him, his smile still visible through the transparent plastic-like mask they were all wearing. Gideon, working with Ray and Zari, had gotten them all some special Vreerkoian suits that had some self repairing cloth and would adjust accordingly to the changes in temperature. It came with a small mask that covered their mouth and nose and kept them from inhaling potential toxic gases. 

It was all old Vreerkoian technology and they weren't sure how it would affect the humans, but Ava certainly felt a lot better knowing they had some kind of protection. They had all gotten some kind of chip to the back of the neck that, according to Gideon, would allow them to communicate with each other through any distance and would translate any languages in Gideon's database. 

“Come on, let's go find some trouble,” Sara said, grabbing Ava's hand and smiling. 

They trekked through the weird looking plants with Ava and Sara leading the way and Charlie closing up the group. It was hot, but their suits were thankfully working really well to keep them cool. 

“Hey, what's that?” Zari said suddenly. 

Ava turned towards where Zari was pointing, seeing a faint dark shape that looked out of place in the middle of the bright vegetation. 

“I think that's a piece of the ship!” Nate pointed out. 

Ray and Nate started towards the crashed ship, their excitement taking over. Ava sighed, mentally hoping they would be more careful. It was like living with children sometimes. 

“Hey, slow down!” Sara yelled. “We don't know what's ahead.”

Ava smiled to herself when they immediately did as asked, paying more attention to where they were going. Ava kept a sharp eye on her surroundings, warily watching the colorful flora around them. 

“I found something!” Mick's deep voice boomed around them. 

He was standing close to some crushed yellow leaves that looked odd considering the rest of the rainforest's undisturbed looking plants. 

“That looks like a footprint,” Sara said, crouching. “And it looks like it's heading that way.”

Ava started to follow the faint trail, anxiously wondering if she would meet another Vreerkoian at the end of it. They kept walking through tall red trees and yellow leaves until they were facing a small cave. 

Ava squinted, trying to see through the dark blue moss on the cave's opening. She could see a lump a little farther into the cave, but wasn't sure what to make of it. 

“Should we poke it?” Charlie asked, holding a piece of blue branch. 

“No! It could be a dangerous animal and…” Ava trailed off as the figured moved, a flash of green capturing her attention. 

A head poked out from under what appeared to be a dark, black blanket. Ava couldn't hold back a gasp when she saw pale green skin with markings around darker green eyes and black hair with specks of green on them. That was definitely a Vreerkoian.

“Uh, hi. Are you okay?” she asked, hoping she was remembering the language well enough. Gideon had reassured her that the chip would assist her, but she had her doubts. 

The Vreerkoian’s head snapped in her direction and he blinked, startled, up at her. “Queen Caillairs!” He scrambled up into a kneeling posting, the blanket falling onto the floor and exposing the Vreerkoian's ripped black suit. 

Ava glanced at Sara, standing next to her, a confused frown on her face. 

“I think he means you,” Sara whispered. 

The Vreerkoian's attention shifted towards Sara at the sound of her voice and his eyes widened in fear. “Release the queen immediately!” he said, pointing his arm at the team. There was some kind of vine wrapped around his wrist with a small dark green box in the middle. 

“Shut up, alien boy!” Mick said, suddenly appearing beside Ava, holding a big red gun she had never seen before. 

“Where did you get a gun?” Ava questioned with raised brows. 

Mick shrugged. “On the ship.”

“Hey, Aves, we should maybe focus on the green guy pointing whatever that is at us?”

Sara's voice brought Ava's attention back to the Vreerkoian still watching them with wide eyes. His pupils were huge and, from her own experiences, Ava doubted that was their normal state. 

“I think he thinks I’m one of my moms.” The words felt so weird on her tongue, but Ava pushed those feelings away, focusing on the problem at hand. She stepped forward carefully, feeling Sara's hand shoot out and grab the back of her suit. “It's okay,” she said lowly, squeezing her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. 

The Vreerkoian turned his attention back to Ava, the hand with the weird looking vine coming down a little. 

“I'm Ava, what's your name?” she said softly, crouching slowly to get on his level. 

His face scrunched up in confusion and he swallowed hard. “Gharzeon.”

“Gharzeon, can you tell me what happened?”

The Vreerkoian blinked,  his eyes glazing over a little before he shook his head. “Uh,  my… my ship?” he said haltingly. “I think I crashed here.”

“What's wrong with ‘im?” Charlie asked loudly. 

Before Ava could say anything, Nate and Ray came barreling through the forest, almost tripping over their own feet and only barely missing slamming into Charlie. 

“We found alien animals!” Nate said breathlessly. 

“They are so cute!” Ray added. “With sharp claws, though.”

Nate nodded with a grimace, touching the front of his suit. 

“No! Stay away from them! They  _ bite! _ ” Gharzeon said, stumbling back against the cave wall. 

“It's okay, you're safe here,” Ava said softly. She glanced at the boys. “Right?”

“Uh, totally! They have like a nest in the ship's wreckage and only attacked us because we disturbed their nest. I think,” Ray said quickly. 

“We should get back to the ship. It looks like it's gonna rain,” Sara said, frowning at the sky. 

A few seconds after she said that, heavy droplets started to fall, wetting their hair and bouncing off their suits that were apparently also waterproof. 

“Well then,” Sara sighed, walking fully inside the cave to escape the rain. 

Charlie, Zari and Mick were quick to follow, making Gharzeon curl up on himself, staring at them with wide eyes. 

“It's okay, these are my friends,” Ava said, momentarily distracted by Nate and Ray that were still outside, watching something intently. She sighed and stood up, walking up to them. “What are you doing? Come inside!” She pulled Nate by the back of his suit. 

“This plant changes color in the rain!” Ray said, kneeling down. 

Ava shook her head. “Ray, can you please get inside? We don't know the effects the plants or the rain could have on us.”

“Right! Sorry!” Ray smiled sheepishly and went to join the rest of the team inside. 

Ava couldn't help a small fond smile, she had grown to really love this group of humans in the time they spent together. She ran a wet hand through her hair, watching the rain falling heavily outside, making the soil turn an even darker shade of orange.

“So, what do you want to do about Gary over there?” Sara asked, hugging her around the waist. 

“Gary?” Ava raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

“Gary, Greg, whatever his name is.”

“Gharzeon.”

“Yeah, that.” Sara shrugged. “He doesn't look okay to me. He has some kind of purple goo on his suit that I think is his blood.”

Ava nodded a little absentminded. “I think he might be a little high too and hallucinating.” She buried her head on Sara's neck, her wet hair tickling Ava's face a bit. “You smell good.”

“What?” Sara asked amused. 

Ava smiled dopey. “You smell good. I love you so much.”

Sara frowned, “I love you too, babe, but we were talking about your green pal over there.”

“He doesn't smell as good,” Ava whispered against Sara's hair. 

Ava felt almost floaty, her senses were a little blurry, but she didn't mind. Sara smelled good and was warm against her and that was all that mattered. 

“Hey Gideon?” Sara called softly. “What's wrong with Ava?”

_ “I believe the Princess is experiencing what you humans call a ‘high'. I won't know for sure what the effects are until she's onboard.” _

“That's probably what Gary has,” Sara mused out loud. 

“I'm fine.” Ava smiled up at Sara. “You're pretty.”

Sara shook her head, amused smile pulling at her lips. “Thanks babe, now let's get you settled down, so I can figure out what to do.”

Sara guided Ava onto the cave's floor gently. Ava grabbed a firm grip on her arm, forcing Sara to sit beside her. Ava rested her head on Sara's shoulder, a content sigh falling from her lips. 

“All right, so, I guess the rain got Ava high?” Sara said with a pensive frown. 

Charlie laughed. “Wicked!”

“We should get her back to the ship,” Zari said, throwing a slightly worried glance in their direction, “And him too, I guess.”

 

Sara ran a head through her hair, considering their options. Part of her just wanted to grab Ava and drag her back onto the ship where she knew Gideon could make sure she was fine and just forget about the other alien and the whole planet. The bigger part, though, wasn't fond of hiking in the rain and she didn't want to risk worsening Ava's condition. She glanced down at the blonde and pink head on her shoulder to find Ava staring blankly at nothing, a soft smile on her lips.  _ At least high Ava is having fun _ . 

“Everyone!” she called, her voice echoing in the small space. “We'll wait for the rain to stop and then walk back to the ship.”

The group nodded, spreading around the place to find something to pass the time with. Sara shifted a little, careful not to move Ava's head from her shoulder, getting herself comfortable to sit out and wait. She kept her attention mostly on the Vreerkoian, not ready to trust him, even if he didn't look like he could throw a punch if his life depended on it. 

“Charlie, what are you doing?” Sara asked when the woman crouched next to Gharzeon's blanket. 

“Going through his stuff.” 

Sara mentally shrugged and didn't say anything, as long as they didn't set anything on fire she didn't care what they were doing.

“Mick! What the hell!” Zari yelled, jumping back and almost tripping on Sara and Ava. “Where did you find a gun that throws fire!?”

Sara sighed. “Mick, please don't set anyone on fire.”

“Sorry, boss.”

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few more minutes, the rain stopped abruptly.  Sara had found herself almost dozing off, the rain,her friends hushed talk, and Ava's warmth proving to be the right combination for a nap. 

“Hey, Aves, think you can go back to the ship with us?” she asked quietly. 

Ava nodded, but her eyes still looked a little glossed over, like she didn't really know what they were talking about. Sara pulled herself to her feet, dragging Ava up with her. 

“Zari, come help me with Ava. We better head back to the ship now before the rain starts back up again and it gets dark.”

Zari rushed to her side, Charlie following lazily behind. 

“What about green boy over there?”

Gharzeon looked half asleep, head bending forward and eyes half closed. 

“Mick, can you carry him?”

Mick put his new weapon away and stepped closer to Gharzeon, who chose that moment to lift his head up. His eyes went wide when he saw the muscular human approaching. 

“Don't, d-don't come closer!” Gharzeon said, trying to point his vine weapon at Mick. His arm was trembling too much to be of any effect. 

“Hey, it's okay,” Sara said, softening her voice. She hoped the damn translator chip worked. “We're not gonna hurt you. We just want to take you to our ship to help you.”

Gharzeon looked doubtful, but lowered his arm carefully. He glanced at Ava, eyes glazing over again. 

“The princess wants you to come with us!” Sara tried. 

“Princess! Where?” He looked around frantically. “I'm looking for a princess! She's my best friend! But I'm not a good friend.” He looked down sadly, looking on the verge of tears. 

“I'm sure you are.” Sara shifted her grip on Ava's waist. “Why don't you let my friend Mick help you to our ship and we can talk more about your friend?”

Gharzeon nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

                               --

Ava blinked as the lights hit her face, trying to remember where she was. 

“You're in the medbay,” Sara supplied softly. “The rain got you a little high.”

“What?” Ava frowned, watching Sara's eyes dance in amusement. 

“Apparently the rain on this planet acts like some kind of drug to your people. It got Gary hallucinating like crazy because he was drinking the stuff.”

Ava pushed herself up into a sitting position, Sara immediately putting a pillow under her back to help support her. 

“Is he here? Gharzeon?”

Sara gestured to the other bed with her head where Gharzeon was resting, apparently out cold. 

“Is he okay?” Ava asked quietly. 

“He was severely dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition.” Gideon chimed in. “He also had scratches on his torso and seem to be missing a nipple. I administered a sedative, but he should be awake soon. He should be fine after he eats something.”

“He lost a nipple?” Sara snorted. “Poor guy. How are  _ you _ feeling, though, babe?”

“I'm fine. Just a little hungry.”

Sara kissed Ava's forehead. “Let's go find you some food. Gideon, let us know know when Gary wakes up.”

“Certainly, Captain.”

                               --

Ava rested back against Sara's chest, feeling a lot better now that she had eaten something. Zari and Charlie were sitting across from them, finishing their own meals. 

“Princess, Gharzeon is awake,” Gideon chimed in. 

“Thank you Gideon,” Ava said, getting up. 

Sara pouted at the movement, since it meant Ava wouldn't be sitting on her lap anymore. Ava rolled her eyes fondly. 

“I need to talk to him,” she said softly. “Want to come with?”

Sara nodded. “Zari, please make sure the boys won't explode the ship with whatever it was they brought back from that cave.”

“I'm on it.”

Ava entwined her fingers with Sara as they walked towards the medbay, needing her girlfriend's solid presence with her. She had no idea what she was going to say to Gharzeon or what to expect from the conversation and it was hard to keep her anxiety at bay. She touched her neck, unconsciously seeking her necklace that wasn't there. 

“It'll be okay,” Sara said quietly just as they reached the medbay's door, “I'll punch him in the face if he gets too annoying.”

Ava smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Sara's cheek before entering the room, back straight and head held high. Gharzeon glanced up as they entered and his eyes went wild again before he scrambled out of the bed and stood up straight before bowing at the waist. 

“Princess,” he croaked, voice trembling, “I can't believe it's you! You look so much like your mothers.”

Ava had no idea what she was supposed to say to that, the only pictures Gideon had of her parents were really old and surprisingly not of the best resolution. 

“You know her moms?” Sara asked when Ava didn't say anything. 

Gharzeon looked startled at her voice, like he had forgotten there was someone else there. 

“You! You're a human!” he exclaimed, shocked. “The Princess was captured by humans!”

He looked torn between excitement and fear, and Ava was suddenly afraid of what he might do if she didn't explain things. 

“No! No one is keeping anyone captive. Why don't we sit down and we can trade explanations?”

“Of course, Princess Aphars!” Gharzeon said quickly, sitting back down on the bed. 

Ava pulled a chair for herself and sat down in front of him while Sara chose to stay standing and just leaned back against the wall beside Ava, watching Gharzeon. 

“This is Sara,” Ava said, gesturing towards her girlfriend. “She won't hurt you.”

“Unless I have to,” Sara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ava glared at her. “You told us your name back at the cave, do you remember that?”

Gharzeon shook his head, glancing between them with barely contained excitement. “I don't  remember much after those nasty furry creatures bit my nipple off when I went out in search for food.” He glanced down at his ripped suit. “They scratched so deeply my suit couldn't restitch itself.”

“How'd you get onto this planet anyways?” Sara asked a little impatiently. 

“I crashed. Our ships aren't meant to travel this far away. Queen Kadael made a few modifications we hoped would help, but it wasn't enough.” He looked at Ava, green eyes shining with something she couldn't quite read. “I was looking for you, Princess. We never stopped looking. They wanted to give up; it's been so long and no one had come even close to finding you, but I convinced the Queens to let me try. And  _ here you are!  _ I, I did it!”

Gharzeon smiled happily for a second before his face dropped. “I'm so sorry princess! I shouldn't have left you that day, but Captain Hunter told me to go grab something, I can't remember what it was, and I broke the number one rule by leaving you alone.” The markings around his eyes slowly turned yellow, making a bright contrast with his green skin. 

Ava looked up at Sara, feeling a little lost. She wasn't sure what he was talking about and she didn't know how to comfort him. Sara looked just as lost as she did and just shrugged. Ava decided to go with standard human comforting and got out of the chair to go sit on the bed with Gharzeon.

“Hey, it's okay. It… It was a long time ago.” She touched his hand hesitantly. “I don't… I don't really remember any of that, but I had a happy life and I'm sure it wasn't your fault.”

He looked strangely at her for a second before nodding a little. “Could you tell me what happened? Is Captain Hunter here too?”

“No, Captain Hunter is dead.” Ava was surprised at how saying that didn't hurt as much as she expected. She told him about growing up on Earth with Rip and how she had no idea she wasn't human until he died. Gharzeon listened attentively, drinking in her every word with baited breath. 

“You grew up with humans!” He said almost reverently. “And they said humans were a myth!”

Ava exchanged an amused smile with Sara at his excitement. 

“Well, how about we go to the kitchen get you some food and you can meet the other humans?” Ava asked gently. 

She knew he most likely had a thousand questions, and she had even more, but she was also tired and not ready to deal with knowing concrete things about her planet, her mothers, or her childhood. 

“More humans?” Gharzeon smiled. “I would like that. And food sounds amazing. I could really use some cookie underwear.”

“Some what?” Sara frowned, wondering if the chip was broken and messed up the translator. 

“Cookie underwear! They are the best snacks, I used to sneak them for the princess when we were young.” He grinned. “Shall we go, princess?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ava helped him get up, following him out the room. She shrugged at Sara's confused expression and pulled her along towards the kitchen. 

Charlie and Mick were sitting at the table, feet up, munching on chips and drinking beer, when they entered the room. 

“More humans!” Gharzeon whispered excited. 

“Oi! I'm no human, thank you very much,” Charlie protested. 

“These are Charlie and Mick,” Ava introduced. 

“Go on, Gary, just ask Gideon for that underwear snack you wanted,” Sara said, giving him a push towards the food fabricator. 

Gharzeon stepped forward, but turned a little towards her with a puzzled expression. “Gary? What's a Gary?”

“I'm sorry, Gharzeon, the humans seem to have a little trouble saying your name,” Ava glared at her girlfriend, “so they are using a human name.”

His eyes widened and he beamed. “The humans gave me a human name? I love it!”

Sara smiled smugly and pulled Ava closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I think Gary's gonna fit right in,” she said to Ava as they watched the Vreerkoian pile food up on a plate, awkwardly trying to keep it from falling. 

Ava couldn't help but smile, cuddling up to Sara with a content sigh. They would have time for talking later, now it was time to relax. They had visited a new planet! They had survived said planet and had rescued someone! That, in her book, meant a really good day that definitely earned them some relaxing times. They could worry about serious things the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just having fun with this universe, I don't even know what to tell y'all. please let me know your thoughts! i'm accepting prompts on Tumblr > fvandomtrvsh


End file.
